deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bark the Polar Bear VS Bane
Description Sonic vs Dc which strong muscular Criminal will win Interlude Wiz: Sonic and Batman are both popular heroes who have faced many foes but there are two lesser known villains that always come to mind Boomstick: Yeah these strong two criminals have proven trouble for them on multiple occasions like Bark the Polar Bear the Silent Polar Bear fighter Wiz: And Bane the venom taking powerhouse Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle ' ' Bark the Polar Bear Wiz: Bark the Polar Bear is a minor criminal bear who goes around with his companion Bean the Dynamite around Mobius working for the highest bidder Boomstick: Bark decided to Enter the Chaos Fighting Tornament alongside his friend and was one of the toughest Opponents their Wiz: Bark seemed unmatched but was beaten by Sonic alongside his friend and has tried to battle the hedgehog on multiple occasions Boomstick: Bark has tried to pick on Sonic's younger friends like Cream and Chip in order to annoy the hedgehog but did so without much success Wiz: Bark and Bean now still operate as criminals but no longer annoy Sonic and have gone unnoticed throughout the Universe since Boomstick: Bark was in his hey day an extremely tough and strong bear he seems to take pride in his Strength Wiz: Well he can rival Knuckles with his raw strength and shatter boulders he can also knock out people within in a few blows Boomstick: Bark Seriously lacks Speed but makes up for it with his heavy hitting blows he can knock in sometimes less than four hits and use his bulk to push foes around Wiz: Bark specialises in grappling foes he can lift a foe with one arm and and smack them several times into the ground and spin around with his fists wailing to deal some serious damage Boomstick: He can also clap his hands around foes and smack them while crushing them this is one of his most deadly attacks Wiz: Bark can also slam his foe with one hand on the head to make them smaller then rapidly beat them up his boxing gloves deal some serious damage he also can take a lot of abuse before being defeated Boomstick: Bark has been able to knock out Sonic go toe to toe with Knuckles proved to be one of the most toughest fighters in the Chaos Tournament Wiz: But Bark's biggest flaw is speed he is extremely slow it takes him forever to walk towards a foe and most of his attacks take a lot of time for him to accomplish he also isn't that smart Boomstick: But despite This, Bark is one of the Toughest fighters in the Sonic Universe not to be annoyed Bark grabs Sonic and starts clapping him Sonic falls to ground knocked out''' ' Bane Wiz: Bane was born to a criminal into a maximum security prison and was left alone in his cell '''Boomstick: Because Bane couldn't work on friendships due to being in a cell he decided to work on his muscles instead becoming extremely fit' Wiz: Eventually Bane was chosen to test out a drug called venom , he not only survived but his strength was massively increased and he broke out of prison feeling to Gotham City Boomstick: Bane decided to test out his awesome strength on the Dark knight giving him a Free Spine Durability Test , but Bat's friend Azreal wasn't satisfied with Bane's services and beat the hell out him. Wiz: Bane is an extremely intelligent combat he is a master of several martieux arts and has a photographic memory and is a master strategist able to come up with extremely smart plans of actions Boomstick: Bane is extremely strong able to lift several hundred pounds and up to two tons without the Venom but with the Venom he can lift up to five tons without going insane. Wiz: The venom increases his speed and Healing abilities making Bane able to recover from deadly injures in a few hours. Boomstick: Bane wields a shot gun and a knife if his fists aren't enough to defeat an opponent but Bane has broken Batman's back , Dented a Concrete pillar , snapped Killer Croc's ribs and beat him up , single handily defeated a group of Indians on his own all without the venom he's pretty tough!! Wiz: While the venom is Bane's greatest attribute it is also his biggest fault, the more venom he absorbs the more insane he becomes and his venom tubes that supply him can be easily snapped robbing him of his power and Bane is addicted to Drug and if he Doesn't receive it he will experience Great pain Boomstick: But this is one Back Breaking guy you don't want to mess with ! Bane: " Ahh yes I was wondering what would break first your spirit, or your body ! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle Bane was in Gotham City alone and was robbing a bank suddenly he heard a crash and the wall next to him burst open. It was Bark who started stuffing the money into his pockets Bane: Hey that's my money pal you're not touching it Bark stands up and punches Bane in The Face then tries to grab some more money but Bane punches him Bane: Very well If you want to fight me you'll get a fight this will be easy Bark raises his fists ready to punch Fight!! Bane tries to punch Bark but he blocks it with his fist and returns the punch hitting Bane in the face with his blows Bane takes the blows with ease and kicks Bark in the gut Bark suddenly starts spinning around and Bane is hit by his fists Bark tries to uppercut Bane who dodges the blow and charges into Bark headfirst knocking him into a wall Bane then punches Bark again the two enter a fist struggle but Bark loses Bane then injects some venom into himself Bane: You are strong pal very strong but you can't beat me Bark then grabs Bane and slams him into the floor and then throws him into a wall a punches through it Bane goes tumbling through the wall and is surrounded by smoke Bark tries to find Bane but can't see him suddenly a dagger comes out and slashes Bark Bane then starts leaping at Bark and rapidly beating him up and knees him he is then shot at by Bane's gun in pain Bark claps Bane with his fists and whacks him into the ground damaging his venom tubes Bark manages to land a hit off but Bane grabs him and lifts him up Bane: I will break you Bane then knees Bark in the spine Bark crippled tries to escape but Bane shoots him in the chest killing him Bane: That was easy Bane continues grabbing money K.O! Results Boomstick: Ouch for Bark he should have won though Wiz: Well this was Game Bark who is stronger than Bane but is Extremely slow and dumb This meant he took a lot of abuse from Bane which weakened him and allowed Bane to finish him Boomstick: Bane also has taken beatings from Batman and Killer Croc so there was no way Bark was going to put him done Bane surpassed Bark in nearly every category looks like Bane was Bark's Bane Wiz: The Winner is Bane Advantages and Disadvantages Bane: Winner + Pretty much everything - Wasn't as Strong Bark the Polar Bear: Loser + Was Stronger - Pretty much everything Trivia * Special thanks to KingDedede8888 for making the awesome thumbnail for this battle How many stars would you rate this battle (Bark the Polar Bear VS Bane)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:Bigthecat Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Sonic vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Wrestling' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016